Liquid crystal displays, or LCDs, which employ thin-film transistors, or TFTS, as switching elements are becoming ever larger in size. Specifically, LCDs having a 20-inch screen size or larger have started being used in televisions and are about to replace conventional CRTs (Cathode-Ray Tubes). However, since this increase in screen size is accompanied by increased load on the data lines of the TFTs, a problem which arises is that data cannot be written to the extreme ends of the data lines in one horizontal synchronization interval. To deal with this problem, the conventional measure is to dispose source drivers (horizontal drivers) on both the upper and lower sides of the liquid crystal panel and drive these simultaneously (this is referred to as “two-sided drive”). With two-sided drive, however, two horizontal drivers are necessary and hence there is large increase in cost. Accordingly, various improvements have been made heretofore in order to enable the writing of data reliably to the extreme ends of drain lines while preserving “single-sided drive”, in which only the upper or lower side of the liquid crystal panel is provided with a source driver. One examples of such an improvement is illustrated in FIGS. 9 to 14.